Paw Print On My Heart
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: Zoey is an Italian girl that comes from a big family.But what happens when she moves to LaPush to meet some reletives and runs into Paul Walker LaPush's player? What would happen if he imprinted on her? PAULxOC  T for swearing


**Hello people of Earth. I just had a new idea for a twilight fanfic so Ithought I might write it. So here is the first chapter of Paw Print On My Heart.**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Zoey's point of view:

Zoey Maria Centofanti. That is my name. I am 17 and live in North Beach in San Fransisco, California. The Italian part. Being from an Italian family I come from a big family. Not to mention I'm the only girl besides my mother Marcia. I have 6 brothers: Samuel 20, Michael 19, Vinny and Dominic the twins 18, me, Ronnie 15, and Geovanni 13. Yeah having 6 brothers has it's ups and downs. Ups: They know if my current boyfriend is a douche bag. Downs: I can't catch a break from them and they live to embarass me. My father Stevan is quite amusing but it's not so funny when you're the butt of the jokes.

Samuel is the oldest and is 20 years old. He is tall with broad-ass shoulders and muscles that could kill me with one hug. Sam's hair is black like my mother's and cropped short but long enough to ub your fingers through. He has a small mustache and brown eyes. When he first grew a mustache when he was 16 he wouldn't shut up about it. I mean seriously to be a man you don't NEED facial hair.

Next in line is Michael. He is the ripe age of 19 and is a player. Not to mention the biggest health freak ever! Like he's so obsessed with protein and working out that I think he has OCD. Mike is just like Sam. Tall, buff, tan skin, short brown hair, and deep brown eyes. But the one thing I hate about him is how he treats women. I once asked him how many girls he has dated since he was in 7th grade and he said he lost count after sophomore year. That's just gross. Yep Michael is the full definition of Guido.

Then there's Dominic and Vinny the twins. They are 18. They look like my mother more than my had always been the stick in the mud. He was always reading, writing, or watching t.v. I think for his birthday that I might buy him a life because he sure as hell needs one. After him is Vinny. He's younger than Dominic by 7 minutes. Vinny has been my favorite brother since I couls remember. He was the fun twin. Often times we would just be walking down the street and yelling at padestrians in Italian or mocking people by copying how they walk. It's funny because you never know what you're gonna see or get in San Fransisco.

The next child born is me. I look like a mixure of both my parents. I'm short like my mother, I have my mother's hair and nose, but my father's skin and eyes. I've been told by alot of people (strangers) that I'm very beautyful. But I personally don't see it. I'm short 5'3 with long silky black hair, big green eyes, and a cup size 36 C. I'm not the skinniest girl in the world but I'm not fat. I weigh 130 pounds. So I'm just average.

After me is Ronnie. Ron ron is 15 and 5'11. Yeah...I think he's taking steroids. He also has muscles the size of 3 grapefruits. Okay maybe I fabricated a little bit but their big none the less. The most unique thing about him is his laugh though. He has two different ones. One sounds like a little school girl. The other is like a rabbid dolphin.

Last but not least is Geovanni. He is 13 and the baby of the family. Geovanni is 5'7. He has abs but not like '50 cent' abs. But of coarse he doesn't. He's 13 years old. Geo has short brown hair, brown beady eyes, and a big nose. He tries in every way possible to be likie Michael. It's quite sad actually. I also call Geo Guido Jr. since Mike is the family guido.

Who else do I need to describe now? Oh yeah! My parents! My father Stevan is a young looking man even though he is 53 years old. Pops has a little gray hair that helps him look older. More his age, I like to say. My father is full Italian unlike my mother.

Then there's my mother Marcia. My mom is a short woman. Her being only 5'4 and me being 5'3. I'm shorter by an inch. My mother is half Italian half Quileute. Apparently it's an Indian tribe in Washington. She has short black hair that reaches her shoulders, big hazel eyes, russet skin, and a small nose like mine. In my opinion my mother is very beautiful. No wonder my father fell for her. But because my mother is half Quileute that means me and my siblings are a quarter.

It was a Sunday around dinner time. Mom and Dad told me and the boys that they have big news to give to us after dinner. My mom also said she would be making very delightful food for the occasion. This had to be big.

"Kids Dinners ready!" My father's gruff voice yelled. Me and myh brothers all raced down the stairs to get to the dining room. I made it onto the first floor and was hit with amazing smells. Gotta love Italian home cooked meals. Me and the boys ran into the dining room and gawked. There on the tabel sat lasagna, Spaghetti and meat balls, chicken parmasean, baked ziti, Pene pasta, garlic bread, and salad. Okay this news must be big. We all sat at the tabel and said grace before eating.

A food coma, and several napkins later we were all stuffed and graoning from our full stomach. I then saw my mom grip my father's hand and they stood up. This can't be good.

"Kids we have something to tell you." My father said.

"Please don't be pregnant again" Michael complained hitting his head on the tabel. That caused a couploe rounds of chuckles to go around the tabel.

"No I'm not pregnant." My mom said chuckeling.

"Than what is it? I'm missing Jersey Shore!" Ronnie complained. Little did I know that what was about to come out of my father's mouth wouls change my life forever.

"We're moving."

**How was this. You got to meet the characters a bit. Do you like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Review and let me know.**


End file.
